Mai's tormented love
by RoxyFoxy
Summary: Joey wants to ask Mai out. Mai has a dark secret she has been hiding from him.. What if Joey knew Mai fell into the arms of Seto again? How can she choose without losing Joey? New chapters will be up!
1. Daydreaming of Joey

I don't own any of the Yugioh Characters ( so don't bother me about it!)  
  
Joey: Mai is mine so why does Kaiba come in?  
  
Kaiba: Well she likes me more then she'll ever like you. How you so  
sure she's yours?  
  
Joey: I can just tell Kaiba, nice try! I'll never believe a brown  
haired squirrel like you.  
  
Kaiba: How come Mai had that other guy purposing to her? And what else  
does she do when your not around?  
  
Joey: What is that suppose to mean? She probably thinks about me the  
whole day.  
  
Kaiba: Get a life Joey. You are so pussywipped Wheeler!  
  
Joey: Am not! What does that mean let me look it up.  
  
Mai: It means I have you wrapped around my finger Joey!  
  
Joey: Mai!? Your such a bitch! Fine take Kaiba he probably has smaller  
things to offer you.  
  
Mai: Joey I'm sorry come on please don't leave me with him here!  
Gross.  
  
Kaiba: Now I'm locking the door on you.  
  
Mai: You wouldn't.Would you?  
  
Kaiba: Yes I would  
  
( 2 hours straight banging noises)  
  
Joey: Yugi see what I told ya, they been banging in they're for  
two hours!"  
  
Yugi: I see.  
  
Mai: I'm banging on the door to get out of here so I can beat  
you up for stealing my clothing that you took!  
  
Me: Wow that just proves Kaiba has a very small " pickle" That  
Joey and  
  
Mai slept together, and Mai is an overall user to guys  
everywhere!)  
  
It was close to the end of the school , as Mai was struggling to keep  
a dark secret from everyone ( mostly Joey) She felt guilty keeping that secret from him and how Joey adored her, just by seeing it in his beautiful brown hazel eyes she gazed apoun, now to almost look him in the face with an upsetting look that would make more concerned.  
  
After school she had many things on her mind, . She had been struggling to tell Joey that she ended up being in the hands of another man. Even though when she said to Joey that he changed her for the best, her selfish side seemed to get in the way which lead her away from Joey, and protected by another guy, she knew all of them probably would hate. She knew now, saying yes to the other guy she had her hands full with was the worst idea since she isn't exactly in "love" with him. She still adored Joey, but she had to give up one, for her to lose something was hard. For Her and Joey she knew they had close friendship, but she could tell by looking into Joey's eyes he was eager to ask her out, and she knew she'd have to be ready for it. With the other guy on hand aka ( Seto Kaiba) Joey would surely be heartbroken and Mai would feel guilty, but she'd have to deal with Kaiba, and be miserable of losing Joey!  
  
It was one of those one only nights, Kaiba had called her up just for him to do something but she hated Kaiba and (how he treated Joey,) but she insisted that he could come over. Kaiba didn't seem like such a tease, but before then she had went out with Kaiba, and Kaiba and Mai then met Joey and the others. And she vowed she'd always loved Joey and that she would never stumble apoun Seto again. ( But she did when she saw his face at duelist Kingdom.)  
  
She felt guilt twist back and forth devouring her from the inside. She adored Joey so much, but she knew if she tried leaving the hands of Kaiba all hell would break lose, and that's what happened to they're last relationship. Also on the other hand she didn't want to ruin the friendship She and Joey shared together, but she knew she'd have to get out of the love triangle and soon.  
  
(ahem, as I was saying about Kaiba and Mai..well what can I say I mean Kaiba and Mai  
  
do have things in common like, how to be selfish, money plastic surgery, million dollar  
  
looks. back to the love struck story here from before she felt guilty!)  
  
Kaiba had called her. For him, it had been along awhile since he dialed her number or talked to her, and that's one of the reasons why Kaiba and Mai never talked that much when they saw each other back on duelist Kingdom. He was completely bored, and he swore he would never call the other delinquents from that group either.  
  
( especially Joey! Because he could see that his ex had been turned to adore pitiful Joey, and Kaiba was/is completely jealous of it!)  
  
He decided to call Mai. But once he thought of how Mai and Joey acted and still friends, he was completely jealous since his girl had left him because of his behavior. Now seeing them together made him sick, and he still completely hadn't gotten over Mai. ( Even though he never showed it!)  
  
So he decided to regrettably call Mai, as he flipped through the dusty old phone book, with Mai's name and number surrounded by hearts, that now had heavy angered pen marks through it, with the number hardly showing. 


	2. Inviting abusive Kaiba

( If you adore Seto then I advise you not to get your feelings hurt! Hahaha! Maybe that's why Seto is so damn miserable and psychotic, because Mai left him! For a good reason too! With me so far, alright then on to the good stuff. ( that's for people who like Mai and Seto and/or together. Bad pairing I only added them two before because I always thought of Kaiba being abusive to girls with his anger!)  
  
" What's the use of calling that blonde haired bitch? She left me, now I'm "sick" (ahem JEALOUS) of her and Joey together now. Thanks to her I've been left miserable and it was all her fault for leaving me like this! Maybe because our relationship was so damn good until she said I cared about myself, and my company more then her! Then I find her that she dumped me for that stupid blonde mop top mutt! We'll see about that Joey." As Kaiba quickly dialed her phone number, he waited three rings until she ran to her room to pick it up.*ring*  
  
As she picked up the phone she heard a deep mono toned voice from the other end of the line, and she knew that was Kaiba. " Hey Mai, I'm really."  
  
" Never mind about the sucking up part what do you want Kaiba?"  
  
She consistently played with the phone cord as she awaited Kaiba to speak his mind.  
  
" Fine well forget all that! I'm just want to ask you if you'd want to consider doing something with me."  
  
Mai slowly sat an paused thinking about everything that went wrong about them, and considering the idea.  
  
( well we all know where this is going to lead to .. well I might have to rate the next chapter higher then this one ( psychotic behavior sexual themes on and off through the chapters! , ) 


	3. Tormenting Mai

He slowly hung up the phone, with a small weak smile. He grabbed his white trench coat that laid on the black leather sofa, and headed out the door, into the stormy weather.  
  
Mai yawned as she fell into her bed, with her thinking what she just had done inviting over the guy she now dreads. " What harm can he do. If he was pretty much desperate he wouldn't have called the others. Even though he had done some horrible things to me, I'll never forgive him for it, and I'm glad that I left him." As she awaited Kaiba to come, the phone suddenly ringed with Joey on the other line.  
  
" Hey Mai, did you forget about something important today?"  
  
" Joey I haven't missed anything."  
  
" I mean remember when I told you tonight the others and I are going to that rock concert tonight? I mean Mai, I wasn't excluding you, I was kidding around you can come with us it will be fun! Better then just putting on your make-up Mai."  
  
She could hear Joey's voice completely over filled with excitement, with his facing slowly turning red as he flipped through the pages of his book. " Well Joey, if you really want me to come that bad, I'll guess I'll go then. Who's picking  
  
me up?"  
  
As Mai responded with huff, Joey smiled widely as she rolled on his back, looking at the ceiling.  
  
" You already got the arrangements for picking you up Mai. Just be there waiting at the front, I'll, I mean we'll pick you up.  
  
" Alright Joey, see you around hun."  
  
As she slowly took the phone away from her ear as she hung it back on the charger.  
  
" Sweet kid."  
  
As she thought about Joey for moments she suddenly heard a loud alarming knock on her door as she flew over her couch covering up her shirt as she swung open the door. As she looked straight in Kaiba's dark ocean colored eyes, her voice drowned of as she gave one last glance at Kaiba.  
  
" Nice to you see you again Kaiba."  
  
As they exchanged they're diplomatic monotone hello's, Mai slowly disappeared into her room for a brief moment as Kaiba took off his heavy white trench coat reviling his tight black muscle shirt, and his slim black low kakis pants. . They settled into the couch, as Kaiba had a certain look in his eyes, as they both talked about they're dates, and from the top of they're heads.  
  
" Kaiba just wondering who do you like now? I mean usually you don't have time for women don't you?"  
  
As she finished her sentence she hit Kaiba hard as he could remembered that he was too busy with his corporation then Mai himself.  
  
Kaiba let that one pass as he stretched himself near Mai.  
  
" What about that blonde mutt you have a crush on? Seriously Mai, even when we did break up I thought a type of your beauty and speed, wouldn't go for any blonde punk like him. What do you see in the deranged monkey Mai? You never saw anything in him before and you know it.  
  
Mai gritted her teeth abit, with Kaiba ever so relaxed as this was his level and way of talking to people. Mai flipped her long blonde hair back, giving Kaiba a malicious look straight to his light white face. Kaiba seemed so smooth, and relaxed as he only intended to bring up they old real ship and bring Joey down underneath his foot.  
  
" He really thinks he's so smooth right now with that smirk on his face all wipe it off of him."  
  
" Kaiba your only upset, because you had everything." Kaiba narrowly stared at Mai's angered face.  
  
" I do have everything that makes me who I am, and that little fake real ship of ours was nothing but an experiment Mai. I don't need someone to hold on to or help or think about either Mai. They all slow you down, and I figured that out when you were about to dump me. My corporation, my money and myself is all I need to get through things Mai. You were practically exactly like me, but what words that comes from that blonde ape made you change yourself? The only person who can change themselves is you. Did you forget you're the one who said that Mai?" Or you denying it?  
  
Kaiba laid down with his head apoun the edge of the sofa, with his arms cross as he laughed in his head as how much Mai had changed, and that how she had gone back on her word. Mai hardly could say anything, Kaiba could see her struggle trying to find some comeback, but from the look on her face she remembered out much independence she had, and without friends, or lovers no one could stop her from doing what she wanted.  
  
" Mai what about the freedom, doing things your way, the money you could spend do anything you wanted Mai. But you threw that all way Mai, to some delinquents and including that punk loudmouth Blondie. Mai felt Kaiba tormented her, and at times she did want to be like she use to.  
  
" Sometimes I wish I could do things like I use to, then I didn't have to rely on others just myself and no one could stop me, but then again friends can help someone when they are down."  
  
As Mai talked she huffed as she looked up at Kaiba, with her thinking that Kaiba was right as he lifted his head to see Mai practical ling giving up.  
  
" Mai, I know you want to be like that again."  
  
Mai slowly titled her head to look into Kaiba's face, just as Joey had done when she was trapped dueling Marik, but she knew that was all over. Her eyes glanced into Kaiba's as he talked he had got ten Mai to forget about Joey for awhile.  
  
" Kaiba, I can't stay and chat as long as I would want to, but I've got plans with Joey and the others soon." Kaiba gave a seductive smile as Mai continually talked about Joey.  
  
" Mai there is other times to see Joey, and Joey has you eating out of his palm. Taking another look at that blonde ape, he has nothing to offer, and you completely give yourself up for him, let alone both of you are still friends? Mai you may like him, but that doesn't always mean the one you care for likes you back Mai How can you be sure that blonde punk is just there to use you. If you give yourself up to him, then that means Mai you aren't like the person who say you are"  
  
Mai suddenly thought of Joey, and changed her focus  
  
"Maybe Joey doesn't like me, he had lied about that dream before, saying I wasn't in it then he tells me after just to keep me around as his trophy. Maybe Kaiba's right maybe Joey isn't what he seems. I've been through many guys before and they only like me for obvious reasons, and nothing further. Kaiba's right, Joey is a cheating jerk."  
  
Mai went to her room as she sat on the bed just thinking about that Kaiba had been right all along. Kaiba raised an eyebrow with a huge smile as he lifted himself off the animal printed sofa. " Everything is going my way, and Joey will be out of the way and Mai will fall back into my arms and soon he'll find out the deep dark secret that Mai has been keeping from him. I know both of them like each other but if Joey thinks he's going to get her, I already got her, a second time. Then he'll be out of the picture and they're friendship will be gone."  
  
Kaiba slowly walked into the dark room, as lightening flashed outside her window, as she laid on her bed crying abit as she wiped her tears as Kaiba hovered over her.  
  
" Mai forget about Joey. You got me and I've loved you still, even though you dumped me and I never got completely over you. I mean you were the girl that cared about nothing else, and me and you were good together."  
  
Mai looked up to Kaiba's sweet concerned face, that reminded him of how they were when they were together, but her face seemed confused as she remained quiet thinking hardly, as she stared into his dark blue eyes more confused but overwhelmed and seduced by Kaiba.  
  
" Your right Kaiba." Kaiba slowly bent down closer towards Mai with a excited look on his face, " I agree Mai, I agree." He slowly crept up beside her kissing her neck passionately with her tossing herself to Kaiba as Kaiba continued as Mai slowly gently put her nail down his muscle toned chest as she slid her nail down further to reach. Kaiba kissed her neck harder, as his cold saliva surrounded the forming a red spot on her neck.. He asked Mai if he wanted her to go out with him at that moment, as she agreed she was totally overwhelmed by Kaiba, and Kaiba had a huge smirek on her face, as suddenly she couldn't speak to take her word back, she didn't really love Kaiba as she did Joey but something from Kaiba caught her attention and she felt guilty. As she laid there still, Kaiba tried going further but now she was struggling to get away from Kaiba's demanding gasp that he held her in. "I made a huge mistake. This is all an accident and I love Joey more then Kaiba! What am I doing here doing this?! Now that I said I love him, I can't go back. He'll just become the abusive jerk and he'll attack me or Joey. Plus I still have that scar from him on my stomach when I tried to leave him. Now, with Kaiba and "I" "together" Joey will sure find out, if not from me then Kaiba. Then Joey won't love me anymore and what we have now will be ruined and I'll lose Joey forever what am I going to do!? 


	4. Seto Twisted

Mai struggled from his embrace, she felt like she was almost in a death lock that he strained her in. But she knew, Kaiba's cold, strong hands could do more then just tighten someone in a head lock, he could probably kill her right then if he wanted and that would be the end of her. .  
  
Kaiba seemed to take this on a level Mai couldn't handle, but she was scared if she disagreed, that Kaiba would release his bitter, abusive, anger on her. But what choice did she have? Kaiba to her now, seemed like a crazy psycho that wanted more from her, then she could give. She knew she didn't want hang with Kaiba now, but she was restrained from going anywhere. Even that concert Joey, had been waiting to see forever and he defiantly wanted Mai to spend an evening with his friends ( and defiantly him) And prove he was more then just some regular comedian Mai had been seeing tons from him. Mai was practically in a trap that Kaiba had set, and looking into his eyes of unknown wonder she could see his decisive smirk growing rapidly, with what looked like dirty thoughts and ideas, and she'd soon find out. That would be more then just a noticeable look or warning.  
  
Kaiba seemed to enjoy, watching Mai so called playing " hard to get.". Every time Mai grasped the bed sheets and clawed herself closer to the edge, he'd grab her back, almost like a vicious cat that was toying with a tormented mouse that trying escaping the demanding moves from it.  
  
" Somehow I've got to get out of this, before Kaiba goes any further then this!"  
  
Kaiba had his arms pinned along side of her, as he hovered over Mai, her backing up against the bed board only to see Seto's face glaring closely into her violet eyes. Mai had begun to lack of clothing, and the only thing that remained covered and holding by the thread was her bra, and her tight panties that stayed closely below her hips.  
  
" Come on Mai."  
  
Kaiba had an errie voice that haunted her, and soon enough now it turned into more then just love, that Mai and Joey shared, way further into a position no one would want to be stuck in.  
  
As Kaiba had her pinned down and coming in closer, Mai closed her eyes to notice that Kaiba stopped for a brief moment as he turned his head, to the underground widow, that showed an red cobra pulling in Mai's driveway. She could only see the tires and then movement that showed some legs, with someone wearing his favorite black, jeans that had a silver chain that linked up to his pocket that looked rusty and dirty. She knew that was Joey for sure picking her up for the concert.  
  
Kaiba could see the blonde hair mutt disappearing from the driveway, leading himself to Mai's side door as he glanced through the door window, then knocked to get Mai's attention.  
  
" What could be taking her so long?"  
  
As Joey patiently waited, tapping his foot he thought it was unusual for Mai not to be home. She had always been home for huge events like that, including she never seemed to get out much just stayed in enjoying her civilized life that consisted of the riches.  
  
Mai tried yelling Joey's name, then Joey peered down low getting on his hands and knees to look down into Mai's room to see if she was in there getting ready or something. Kaiba closely covered Mai's mouth, and pushed her closer against the bed board with him up against her so Joey couldn't see from his angle the window was pointed in. He saw an unmade bed, and her make-up everywhere on the counter.  
  
" Usually Mai makes her bed."  
  
Joey remembered Mai showing him the key under the matt and slowly reached for it as he grinned.  
  
" Well if she's playing some game I can play the same.."  
  
He put the matt down and closely stretched his arms out, placing the key in the proper slot as it seemed to fit. Mai could hear jingling of the key trying to budge open her door, and she knew if Joey got in the house, there would be more problems then Joey could see. But if he didn't, then Mai wasn't likely going to be released from Kaiba's grasp.  
  
" Damn key, come on this was one way I got all Mai's pictures.!"  
  
Kaiba still held her against the wall, her back aching with Kaiba right up against her tightly, her mouth still covered.  
  
" Joey!"  
  
( Well that's all I have for this chapter. Hopefully you find this one better then the others. Kaiba has gotten her trapped in a corner, Joey just found Mai's spare key. What will happen if he does walk in to Mai's room? Well I can say pretty soon there will be a new chapter up and way more suspenseful then the last. ) 


	5. Brusied, Abused and Helpless

Joey twisted and turned the hand with the key causing to turn and twist in the lock. As he continued Kaiba kept her mouth shut and reached out of his pants to reveal a small sliver key, that was identical to the one she had placed under the matt, telling her Joey had a identical one that would never open the door. Mai could see hear Joey checking her room one last time, as she trying screaming and moving, only for Joey to see a messy empty bedroom.  
  
" I can't believe Mai did this, to me! She even said she was coming. Mai I'll guess you'll never know how I feel about you. Joey glanced back at the house and stood quietly for a couple of minutes.  
  
Mai kept her eyes on Joey, as he sadly grabbed his car keys, (with his extra ticket in his pocket) sticking it to the ignition and hearing a loud backfire from his cobra, as his car reversed itself. Mai to see an empty driveway, and Joey to ride by himself home and go to the concert without her.  
  
Kaiba forced her towards him, as her body plumaged into Kaiba's hard tone body with her back completely aching from Kaiba's weight crushing her against the wall. Kaiba's grinned widen now to see Joey gone, that Mai was helpless and fully vulnerable to Kaiba. Kaiba still had her pinned to the bed, slowly grabbing her bra clean off her chest, leaving her felling tormented and going to be rape any moment now. She started groaning as she tried with all her strength to move away as she then Kaiba furiously grabbed her small wrists, feeling her bones about to shatter under the pressure of Kaiba's grip. She could see now, that this wasn't some game anymore this was becoming serious, and something she had to fight through on her own.  
  
" How could I be such a fool. This was all set up by Kaiba and I believed him that we were going to talk things through. I should have said no invited that ass and I wouldn't be in this position.. I can't take this anymore he's got me right where he wants me and I'm useless."  
  
Mai felt tears somberly run down her face, as let out a dead high pitch scream as she begged Kaiba to stop.  
  
" You set this all up. Didn't you?! Answer me!"  
  
Kaiba soon gripped her wrists and pulled them higher against the board, almost breaking her bones her wrists. She had felt something silmalar to this before, when she had those chains around her arms when she was helpless to duel Marik. Now she could vision her with cuffs on her, with Seto Kaiba placing Marik and it was way worst then anything she went through.  
  
" Mai you said you loved me remember? That stupid, blonde ape just gets in the way of things Mai. He doesn't love you like I love you Mai, and you know that!"  
  
Kaiba shook her wrists feeling his grip stronger then ever. Mai groaned again as she scoured at him.  
  
" Listen you jerk. Joey would never have me pinned down to the bed, with my clothes off Kaiba. I can't believe I ever liked you. You seemed just as sweet as Joey, next thing I know you become this Kaiba. You don't understand, I don't love you anymore your just upset and jealous Kaiba. Just stop!  
  
Kaiba stared into her violet eyes, her face getting redder by the minute. He slowly let her wrists go as she saw the demented look in Kaiba's glared raging eyes as he took his cold hands and punched her in the face.  
  
" Please Kaiba stop this now!" she cried and screamed as much as she could Kaiba seemed not to listen to her cries and continued throwing her around.  
  
Hours past by. Mai kept on crying and she trying fighting back, which only left her huge swelling black bruises all over her exposed body, making her tender and hard to move with her wishing Joey would come back and save her like he always did. Only this time, she was on her own.  
  
( well aren't we getting somewhere with this now.. Joey's left to the concert by himself, Mai's helpless against Kaiba. How can she get out of this, without getting raped or hurt? Well there might be one or two more chapters left to this story and trust me I'm still working on the next ones! ) 


	6. Unexplainable

Mai had no strength or hope left, that she could get out of Kaiba's crazy love trap, and when she saw Joey disappear that made her lose all hope, as if Joey was her last chance. She tried moving inch by inch but only she could feel thrust apoun her legs, as more bruises formed. She knew, if he continued she practically be dead but she couldn't see how she could get out this, but she had given up after closing her eyes just letting him do whatever he pleased with her. As she laid on her back, with her eyes closed slowly having tears seeping through her eyelids she thought of Joey once more, as if her life was over with. As Kaiba came closer towards her ripping the last piece of clothing left on her body, she slowly was waiting for him to make another move so she could gather up her strength and knock him off. She slowly waited, but nothing seemed to happen, for when she slowly opened her eyes Kaiba had let her free, which didn't make sense to her at all. He had disappeared from the room and what happened still went through Mai's head. She thought it was another one of Kaiba's tricks that he planned, to jump her once she tried getting up stairs. She felt stunned, and helpless still even though Kaiba had disappeared and let her go.  
  
" Why did Kaiba let me go? That isn't like him but for whatever reason I still don't trust him."  
  
She was too scared to move off the bed where Kaiba had tormented her. Her clothes still laid a mess in the corner near her closet, where her jacket, and every piece of clothing he ripped off remained. She then started emotionally crying for she tried keeping her tears in when Kaiba had done that to her, but really she was going alittle crazy abit. She slowly pulled the blankets over her exposed, bruised body still stiff as though Kaiba was still holding her down. She looked towards the door, that had the dark stairs slowly appearing from it. She then slowly looked carefully for she thought she saw Kaiba's brown short hair mysteriously showing through the darkness. She had no idea if she saw Kaiba or not, but one thing she knew for sure. but one thing she knew that wasn't the last she would see of Kaiba.  
  
( well it was abit short though. aw well. Why did Kaiba stop? And what will happen when Mai sees Joey and Kaiba again? The next chapter should be a lot more interesting and someone is going to get angry, and upset. You'll see why soon. 


	7. Tears, Hate No Forgiveness

The concert had just finished, and it's seemed everyone else had a blast, except Joey who still had his extra ticket for Mai in his pocket. He didn't understand why she was acting like this, and he was so sure that she would come, and he could tell her everything that had been on his mind for along time, but he knew Mai had turned back into her old stubborn self again, and Joey couldn't prove anything to her. He gotten out of his cobra, and grabbed his jacket and slammed the door angry and fully upset that she hadn't come, and he knew whatever Mai was hiding he would have to face him tomorrow at school, and have a damn good explanation for her behavior. Joey knew there was something wrong with Mai, and he was the only one could understand her and this time he was furious with her, and tomorrow she'd have to explain about what happened. And that's what Mai was going to struggle through, and Kaiba's plan had already been working.  
  
The next day rose, as Mai was nervous and still emotionally upset for what Kaiba had put her through, and she'd have to face Joey and tell him the truth, but she imaged Joey being furious and upset that he wouldn't listen to what she'd have to say and she was right. Joey and Mai's friendship was rapidly disappearing, and she knew she had to get this all through to Joey, or else.  
  
She walked into school quickly, and going through all of her classes nervously. The black bruises she had on her whole body, was covered up by some make-up and Mai didn't look different, but she could still feel the intense pain from the bashing bruises she had taken from Kaiba. She saw Joey and the others crowded around his locker, as she just was about it tell him the story, Kaiba quietly appeared in the corner, almost like he didn't want her to say anything. She knew Kaiba was abusive enough, to go after her again, or Joey just to get rid of him, but Kaiba knew his plan was coming into play, and it was a lot more amusing to him watching Joey and Mai fight and hating each other forever. Just as Mai turned away, she felt an abusive grip from her arm, as though Kaiba was apoun her again, only this time it was Joey, who looked ragingly upset at her with his brown eyes she once gazed apoun, with flames lit in his eyes. She knew, right then she had to tell him the truth, but Joey didn't seemed so eased by seeing Mai this time. He grabbed her arm forward towards him, making her scream as the pain he increased in her arm, making her bruises painfully worst, and when she looked at Joey, she wanted to cry she couldn't believe all of this was happening to her. Even the guy she was so close to, had turned his back on her and she knew she was already in a world of hurt.  
  
Joey: Mai how come you didn't come to that concert? I waited for you Mai and you promised me that you'd come. And you stood me up. I can't believe you did this to me Mai. I thought I trusted you for one thing, and now you just decide you could just blow me off for no reason!  
  
Mai had tears passion running down her eyes, she was hurt by Joey, and she knew she never did it, but in Joey's eyes nothing could seem to change his mood, or the hate that Joey had against her. Mai knew Joey was going to disappear just like the rest of her friends that she had, and she surely be all alone again. She was so attached to Joey she didn't want to lose him, and Joey had completely given up right then.  
  
Mai: Joey, I never.. Joey look please listen to me. I never did that I've got a reason for all of it. Joey please just listen to what I have to say! It's not like that!  
  
Mai was on the ground, as Joey had her cornered, and completely angry. He shook his head, and forcefully threw her arm back as it smacked against the wall. But she knew this time she wasn't lying, but through her Joey eyes he couldn't believe the tears this time.  
  
Joey: Mai I don't believe you whatever you have to say to me right now. I thought you changed, and you left me standing alone without you there. How do you think I feel Mai? I had to leave without you, and I guess you don't care how I feel Mai anymore. I thought I loved you, but after you pulled this on me I guess I was wrong. Everything I said I guess didn't have a impact on you. But now I see the real truth, and the truths hurts doesn't Mai? Cause were over with. I thought I did love you Mai, but I can see the hurts Mai, just like you did to me. Well now you can't do that to me anymore.  
  
When Joey looked at her before, he had a loving look, now Mai could see his mood wasn't changing and they're friendship had blown up in her face. Joey was serious, and she laid there crying, as Joey said the last words and turned his back on her. She felt alone, abused and lifeless now. Seeing Joey leaving her, none of them friends anymore she couldn't take it. Everything they shared, and the how they felt each other was all gone, nothing they shared was between them now. Now she was alone now, watching the love of her life, fading away forever.  
  
How is Mai going to cope, that Joey now hates her, and that she's alone, and Seto's plan worked. How is Mai going to cope with everyone that has everything now that' she alone? ( Trust me this is my favorite chapter. So far there will be more, for right now I'm leaving it as a cliffhanger chapter until later, trust me the intensity and the insanity will leave this story totally freaky. But for now, this is how it will remain. ) 


End file.
